


Beacon In The Night

by MellynaYanou



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative version of season two, Gen, I can’t help but finding similarities between Alteans and Lanteans, I can’t write romance to save my life, I tag in english, I'll add characters gradually in the list, Kind of Time Travel thing, Language, No Romance, Really sorry it’s in french, Vague Reliquary references (SGA novel), pardon my french, pidge swears a lot, post season one finale, the Castle and the City, the Stargate and the Wormhole…
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellynaYanou/pseuds/MellynaYanou
Summary: Everyone has fallen into the corrupted wormhole.The Castle is about to be destroyed by the Void.But something has heard the Castle call...





	1. Oh quiznack !!

**Author's Note:**

> 'alut tout le monde !
> 
> Première publi' depuis une éternité, avec un cross over !
> 
> Si vous décidez de commencer cette fic, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de vous lancer dans l'aventure !!

A l’heure du déjeuner, la salle de contrôle surplombant la zone de la Porte, était plus calme que jamais. Les techniciens et ingénieurs habituellement de garde étaient encore au mess, même Chuck avait préféré déjeuner correctement à une table, comme une personne normale. Il n’y avait donc plus que Radek, qui s’installa à un des postes vacants, son thermos de thé posé avec précaution non loin de lui. C’était l’heure du check up quotidien des radars longue portée, et la veille des mouvements Wraiths et Asurans.

L’étage de la Porte des Etoiles baignait dans une douce lumière, un peu faiblarde due au ciel nuageux au-dessus de l’océan. Du calme, une agréable atmosphère, pas de menace imminente de morte certaine. Radek soupira de contentement et prit une nouvelle gorgée.

Les écrans principaux s’activèrent brusquement, une fraction de seconde avant l’explosion de l’alarme. Radek manqua d’avaler de travers et sauta sur ses pieds, jurant sur sa manie de parler trop vite. Les moniteurs d’énergie et du statut de l’E2PZ s’affichèrent, sur les écrans les jauges montraient un niveau qui diminuait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Quelque chose pompait, aspirait l’énergie de la Cité et de son E2PZ, et malgré toutes ses tentatives, Radek ne parvenait ni à contrôler les niveaux ni même à couper les systèmes. Une nouvelle fenêtre s’ouvrit, cette fois concernant l’état d’activation de la Porte, dont les niveaux d’énergie, eux, crevaient le plafond. Ce quelque chose, envoyait directement dans la Porte l’énergie brute d’Atlantis. Radek écarquilla les yeux d’effroi. A ce rythme la Porte exploserait.

Avant qu’il ne put appeler qui que ce soit ou alerter l’expédition du danger de la surtension de la Porte, le courant fut coupé dans tout l’étage. Puis dans toute la Cité. Le grondement caractéristique de la Porte en activation s’éleva, puissant et assourdissant, comme jamais auparavant. Les chevrons s’illuminèrent d’une teinte que Radek n’avait jamais vue depuis toute ses années de présence, les uns après les autres, dans une séquence interminable, dépassant les sept éléments habituels. Radek cessa le compte à douze, effrayé et choqué par l’adresse que la Porte composait. Au bout de quinze secondes, l’entièreté des chevrons était active, et le vortex explosa littéralement hors de l’anneau. D’instinct, Radek se jeta sous le poste, craignant que le phénomène dépasse les limites de la zone d’embarquement et annihile tout sur son passage.

Lorsqu’il risqua un regard par-dessus le plan de travail, Radek découvrit la Porte des Etoiles sous un aspect entièrement nouveau. L’horizon des évènements était aussi stable que d’ordinaire, à la différence de tout le reste. A la place de l’effet habituel de surface liquide d’un bleu phosphorescent qu’ils lui connaissaient tous, elle était aussi plane et lisse qu’une vitre. Le passage était sombre, un bleu violet profond baigné de points de lumières comme une nébuleuse piégée dans le vortex. Radek s’arracha à sa contemplation hébétée du phénomène pour activer sa radio.

« Colonel Carter ? cria-t-il. »

Uniquement des parasites dans la fréquence. Il retenta plusieurs fois, sans succès. Puis la Porte fit de nouveau quelque chose d’étrange. Les uns après les autres, dans un rythme régulier, les chevrons s’éteignirent, indépendamment de la séquence d’activation. Un compte à rebours. Radek sentit son sang se glacer, alors que la possibilité d’un décompte avant explosion effleura son esprit. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il se demanda furtivement depuis quand il était devenu aussi alarmiste et paranoïaque que Rodney. Mais contre toutes attente et crainte, lorsque le dernier chevron encore actif s’éteignit, le vortex s’évapora comme s’il n’avait jamais existé.

«  _Hovno_ , murmura le physicien. »

Et le courant revint dans toute la Cité.

**°o0o°**

Les alarmes hurlaient, le vaisseau basculait, perdu, déstabilisé, dans le trou de ver, ballotant ses deux passagers accrochés à leur poste respectif. Coran voyait tous les avertissements scander les deux mêmes statuts : instabilité du trou de ver et le vide ouvert droit devant eux.

« Princesse ! Trouvez immédiatement une issue !! »

Allura voyait elle aussi sur ses propres moniteurs, la fin du trou de ver et leur destin funeste à quelques instants. _Trouve une solution ! Trouve une solution ! Allez Allura, fais quelque chose !!_ Le fantôme des cris des paladins tombant à travers le trou de ver, résonnait constamment dans sa tête. Elle serra les paupières avec force. Concentre-toi !! Malgré tous ses efforts, le vaisseau restait hors de son contrôle. Sa gorge se noua, la rendant muette de frayeur et d’horreur. Ils allaient s’écraser, et ce serait la fin de tout.

« Préparez-vous au choc ! cria Coran. »

Le système jusque-là récalcitrant sous les commandes d’Allura, afficha soudain un nouveau statut.

 

Balise d’urgence détectée…

Acquisition des nouvelles coordonnées terminée.

Sortie en attente d’exécution…

Confirmation ?

> **Oui** < **Non**

 

Son esprit bloqué par la panique et la terreur, Allura ne fonctionnait plus que par réflexes et l'instinct de survie. Sans réfléchir à l’origine de la commande, elle confirma la sortie du trou de ver, et le passage s’ouvrit devant le vaisseau, à l’instant même où il allait se fracasser contre le néant. Allura ferma les yeux, le souffle coupé, et attendit l’impact.

Le silence qui suivit était étrange. Après de longues minutes où toutes les alarmes du vaisseau avaient hurlé sans discontinuer, Allura se sentit sourde et étouffée. Elle se retrouva sur les genoux sans se souvenir qu’elle s’était effondrée. Elle inspira brusquement l’air qui lui manquait.

« Princesse ? appela Coran, sa voix à peine perceptible dans le brouillard. »

Allura releva la tête vers son ami qui l’observait avec appréhension et soulagement.

« Vous avez réussi ! s’exclama-t-il, la voix chevrotante. »

Allura ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait produit ce miracle. Le message s’était simplement affiché. Elle n’avait fait qu’y répondre.

Elle se redressa tandis que Coran retourna à son poste, cherchant à déterminer leur localisation et celles des Lions et leurs pilotes. Allura se redressa et approcha du conseiller royal, en titubant, les yeux rivés sur l’espace sidéral devant eux. Une magnifique sphère blanche et bleue emplissait progressivement la baie principale.

« Coran, où sommes-nous ?

\- Pour l’instant, les systèmes ne nous ont pas encore localisés, annonça-t-il, une teinte d’incrédulité dans sa voix. Nous sommes peut-être très loin du cluster habituel de galaxies. »

Qui savait où ce trou de ver corrompu avait pu les éjecter ? Il poursuivit ses recherches en marmonnant dans leur langue natale.

Allura se souvint des Paladins, eux aussi dispersés dans le trou de ver, loin du Château. Où pouvaient-ils être ? Avaient-ils eux aussi reçu ce message ? Allura l’avait senti dans sa connexion entre sa force vitale et la conscience artificielle du Château. Le message était étranger au vaisseau, il venait de l’extérieur. Il n’avait pas été programmé. Sans lui, le Château serait resté coincé, hors de contrôle, et aurait été réduit en particules, vaporisé par le néant.

« Et les Lions et leurs paladins ? A-t-on leur signal ? »

Coran soupira lourdement.

« Toujours rien. »

Allura tenta vainement d’ignorer le malaise qui se logeait chaque instant un peu plus au creux de son ventre, comme un atroce pressentiment qui confirmait sa légitimité avec le temps qui passait.

« Nous les retrouverons, Allura, assura Coran, une main se posant sur son épaule. Nous les retrouverons. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et reporta son attention sur la planète devant eux.

Le message externe, la balise d’urgence qu’ils avaient détectée venait sûrement de cette planète. Allura retourna à son poste, et activa le système. Il n’y avait plus aucune trace de la balise. Elle fronça les sourcils. “Balise d’urgence détectée” avait affiché le système. Une balise d’urgence ? C’était une chose rarissime. Ils avaient déjà repéré et répondu à des balises de secours, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Il ne s’agissait ni plus ni moins que d’appels au secours.

Mais des balises d’urgence, non, Allura n’en avait jamais vues actives jusqu’à présent. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elles agissaient comme des phares, des guides, pour orienter les bâtiments en détresse dans la bonne direction. C’était une vieille technologie Altean et uniquement destinée aux bâtiments Alteans. Allura secoua la tête, incrédule. Impossible. Altea avait été détruite dix mille ans plus tôt, et il n’y avait plus d’Altean dans l’univers hormis eux deux, Coran et Allura.

Alors quoi ?

La navigation du vaisseau peinait toujours à les localiser dans l’univers et à repérer les Lions ; Coran était prêt à s’arracher la moustache de frustration. Puis une voix craqua dans les hauts parleurs, les faisant tous sursauter.

« Vaisseau inconnu, veuillez vous identifier immédiatement, ordonna-t-on.

\- Oh quiznak, souffla Coran. »

**°o0o°**

Le bruit d’une explosion réveilla Pidge en sursaut et cri.

Les yeux écarquillés, l’adolescente regarda frénétiquement autour d’elle, ignorant le mal de tête atroce qui pulsait sous son crâne. Aucune trace d’explosion, pas de carlingue éventrée ou calcinée. Seulement le silence et le froid. L’habitacle de Green était sombre, inerte et silencieux.

Dans un coin de son esprit, celui alloué à sa connexion avec le Lion, elle remarqua l’absence de Green et de son bourdonnement constant. Instinctivement, Pidge bougea les manettes dans un naïf espoir de la réveiller, en vain. Green était hors service, K.-O.

Grognant de douleur, Pidge quitta son siège et se pencha vers l’écran principal, noir, incapable de voir l’extérieur.

« Okay, Katie. Pas de panique, murmura-t-elle. Jette un coup d’œil dehors, remets en marche la communication et appelle à l’aide. Voilà, fais ça, bonne idée… »

Elle tituba jusqu’à l’écoutille et grimpa maladroitement vers l’ouverture. A peine eut-elle ouvert et passé la tête à l’extérieur, Pidge sentit un froid glacial s'engouffrer dans l’habitacle. Elle jura en claquant de dents.

« Argh ! De toutes les planètes où je pouvais tomber, il a fallu que ce soit sur un putain de glaçon !! »

Claquant des dents, Pidge attendit quelques secondes avant que son armure active la protection thermique. Le froid devint alors supportable. Elle cessa de trembler. Elle inspira profondément puis risqua de nouveau un coup d’œil à l’extérieur.

Malgré ses craintes, il n’y avait pas de blizzard. Quelques flocons tombaient çà et là, doucement, dans la forêt où s’était écrasée Green. Des arbres avaient éclaté sous le poids de la structure du Lion. La forêt n’était pas très dense, et un peu effrayante aux yeux de Pidge. Dépourvus de leurs feuilles ou épines, les arbres n’étaient que de vagues formes sombres et squelettiques dans une fine brume où se mêlaient flocons et une étrange condensation.

Pidge ne pouvait percevoir l’horizon au-delà des arbres et des nuages bas, même debout au plus haut de Green. Peu importait où son regard portait, Pidge avait l’impression bizarre, et déplacée après plusieurs semaines dans l’espace, d’être sur Terre. Tout était si terrien et commun dans le paysage. Aussitôt formulée, elle étouffa cette pensée et se concentra sur le plus important.

Green était hors service pour l’instant. La radio ne fonctionnait peut-être pas. Pidge se trouvait isolée des autres, sur une planète inconnue en plein hiver et une potentielle tempête de neige à la clef. Elle retourna à l’intérieur, et ouvrit tous les panneaux de contrôle qu’elle pouvait.

« Rien à foutre de ce que dit le manuel. Pas question de se geler à attendre les secours ! marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans les composants. Qui va venir me chercher si personne ne sait où je suis ?! »

Au bout d’une heure alternant scan des circuits et composants, et marmonnements mécontents pour meubler le silence pesant dans l’habitacle, Pidge fit le bilan. Green n’était pas abîmée, ni endommagée. Seulement éteinte. Quoi qu’il se fût passé dans le trou de ver corrompu, cela avait déplété le Lion de son énergie. Pidge soupira de soulagement, mais aussi d’impuissance. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre que Green se recharge à son rythme. Il n’y avait pas de prise de recharge pour robot Lion dans chaque coin de l’univers…

Ce qui l’ennuyait le plus, était l’impossibilité de faire fonctionner la radio, les systèmes les plus primaires de Green étaient eux aussi hors service par le manque d’énergie. Elle patienta encore une heure avant de craquer. Il n’y avait rien pour lui occuper l’esprit et les mains. Elle fouilla rapidement dans les panneaux de rangement de Green, rassembla quelques affaires et rations qu’elle fourra dans la version Altean d’un sac à dos et quitta l’habitacle de Green.

« Repose-toi bien, ma grande, murmura-t-elle à l’intention de son Lion une fois à terre. »

Le détecteur à courte portée de son scanner la localisait, comme attendu, en plein milieu d’une forêt. Après un dernier coup d’œil vers Green, Pidge choisit une direction et commença son avancée, droit devant.

La neige tombait un peu plus dense, plus lourde, les flocons chutaient en relative ligne droite sans vent pour les perturber. Pidge apprécia le silence ténu de la chute de neige, tout en se sentant mal à l’aise. Ses bottes crissaient dans la couche de neige de plus en plus épaisse, le seul son perceptible à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. S’il y avait une quelconque faune locale, elle était bien cachée et discrète. Le regard de Pidge alternait entre le scanner et le paysage autour d’elle.

La forêt était douloureusement semblable à ce qu’elle connaissait de la Terre. Les paysages, les races, les civilisations, les faunes et flores, qu’ils avaient rencontrés depuis leur départ de la Terre, avaient eu la grâce de repousser la nostalgie de leur planète, leur vie sur leur planète bleue. Rien n’était comme ce qui existait chez eux, ni de près, ni de loin. C’était plus facile. Rien pour leur rappeler ce qu’ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Mais cette fois, au milieu de cette forêt étrangement nordique, Pidge se sentait alourdie par le manque et la nostalgie. Même les arbres ressemblaient aux pins qu’on pourrait trouver dans un tel paysage.

Pidge cessa sa progression. Le faible sifflement qu’elle entendait depuis quelques minutes, et qu’elle avait pris pour acouphène consécutif à son crash, s’était soudain amplifié. A présent elle pouvait le localiser précisément au-dessus d’elle, derrière elle. Un coup d’oeil sur son scanner lui montra un signal en approche dans sa direction. Pidge se jeta sous le couvert de l’arbre le plus proche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un ovni cylindrique, en métal poli et brossé, parcouru de motifs géométriques et linéaires, coula doucement au-dessus de la cime des arbres. A travers les branches nues, Pidge le vit tourner tranquillement au-dessus de la forêt, comme pour chercher un endroit où atterrir. Elle avisa l’arbre contre lequel elle s’était cachée, et commença à y grimper.

Le vaisseau faisait des cercles autour d’une zone particulière. Pidge fronça les sourcils. Il s’agissait d’un endroit où les arbres se raréfiaient, une clairière peut-être. C’était étrange, elle ne se souvenait pas d’avoir vu un endroit suffisamment dégagé pour…

« OH QUIZNAK !! »

Le site de son crash ! Le vaisseau avait repéré les dégâts que Green avait fait lors de son impact. Pidge tomba plus qu’elle ne redescendit de l’arbre et courut, revenant sur ses pas.

« Bien joué Katie, putain de bien joué ! Laisse les aliens trouver et voler ton Lion ! Award du Paladin de l’année ! »

Courir dans la neige s’avéra plus compliqué et épuisant qu’elle ne le pensait. Ses bottes s’enfonçaient dans la neige fraîche et tendre jusqu’à mi-mollet, elle trébucha plusieurs fois. La fatigue monta bien vite, et avec elle, l’effroi de voir des ennemis prendre Green et l’emmener loin d’elle. Hors de question.

La zone de son crash se dessina finalement un peu plus loin devant elle. Pidge laissa tomber son sac et matérialisa son bayard qui s’activa aussitôt. Elle accéléra et surgit dans la clairière, poussant un cri de rage. Le vaisseau cylindrique avait atterri et des personnes se tenant à une distance respectable de Green firent volte-face. Pidge s’arrêta et brandit son bayard vers elles.

« Ne vous approchez pas de mon Lion ! cria-t-elle à bout de souffle. »


	2. Vous êtes Terriens ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Désolée pour le retard, entre les congrés, les meetings, les séminaires et juste la vie en général, j'avais plus le temps ni l'énergie pour faire la mise en page du chapitre spécialement pour AO3.
> 
> Mais c'est bon ! Voici la suite !

L’agitation de la salle de contrôle était en totale opposition avec le silence de mort qui avait suivi la désactivation de la Porte. Tout le personnel qualifié passait en revue sur les moniteurs tout ce qui pouvait être vérifié. Les niveaux d’énergie, les systèmes vitaux, le recyclage de l’eau, la filtration de l’air, le bouclier, les radars, les systèmes de communication, les vidéos de surveillance… Radek se passait en boucle l’enregistrement de l’activation de la Porte. Le champ de la caméra orientée vers la Porte, englobait presque toute la zone, salle de contrôle y compris. Il nota dans un coin de son carnet, la séquence de chevrons.

Cela faisait à présent deux heures que les systèmes étaient vérifiés et surveillés, jusqu’aux détecteurs longue portée, au cas où le sursaut d’énergie attirerait des visiteurs indésirables. Au bout de deux heures, Radek fit un rapide bilan. L’E2PZ n’avait pas été déplété, par miracle, mais les générateurs auxiliaires à naquadah étaient hors d’utilisation. Il faudrait en ramener de nouveaux lors de leur prochaine connexion avec la Terre. Pour l’instant la Cité puisait dans l’unique source d’énergie, et l’expédition avait eu pour consigne de limiter la consommation d’énergie plus que d’ordinaire.

Un peu en retrait, sur un des postes auxiliaires, Carter parcourait les données enregistrées pendant le phénomène. Rien dans les données ne montrait un quelconque virus ou piratage interne ou externe de la Cité. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être inquiète ou rassurée. C’était comme si la Cité avait subitement décidé de faire grimper les jauges d’énergie et d’activer la Porte avec une intensité jamais vue, pour crier à toute la galaxie “JE SUIS LA !”. En plus de dix années d’utilisation et d’études sur la Porte des Étoiles et son réseau, jamais, tous accidents confondus - celui du trou noir y compris -, jamais elle n’avait vu le vortex sous cet aspect.

« Colonel Carter, appela Radek. »

Elle arracha son regard des lignes de données, pour se tourner vers le physicien.

« Nous avons trois équipes en mission, dont celle du Colonel Sheppard. Doit-on les rappeler ? »

Carter secoua la tête. _Trop dangereux_.

« Pas tant qu’on n’aura pas décidé qu’il n’y a aucun danger, pour eux comme pour la Cité. »

Radek acquiesça distraitement. Il connaissait le protocole, qui tenait du simple bon sens, mais il avait besoin de se l’entendre dire. Carter se pinça les lèvres entre ses doigts. C’était la partie “JE SUIS LA” qui l’inquiétait le plus, même si jusqu’à présent, aucun bâtiment allié ou ennemi n’avait mis le cap sur Atlantis. En réalité, ce qui l’inquiétait plus que tout était la perte totale de contrôle sur la Cité et la Porte pendant les quelques secondes qu’avait duré le phénomène. Pour certaines choses très appréciables et qui les aidaient beaucoup, la Cité était autonome voire intuitive, et il lui arrivait de prendre des initiatives qui leur faisaient froid dans le dos. Mais toujours pour leur sécurité. Dans ce cas présent, Carter voyait difficilement le lien avec leur propre sécurité.

La Cité avait réagi à quelque chose, qui avait tout supplanté. A un appel secours peut-être ? Quel appel au secours était suffisamment légitime pour dépléter la moitié de son stock d’énergie ? Des Anciens en détresse ? Des alliés ? Carter secoua la tête. Hormis quelques peuplades vaguement aussi avancées que les humains sur la Terre, Atlantis n’avait pas d’allié dans la Galaxie de Pégase, capable de détecter un signal subspatial de ce genre. Qui donc alors ?

« Docteur Zelenka ? appela-t-elle. A-t-on reçu des appels à l’aide dans la journée sur les radars ?  
\- Des balises ? Pas à ma connaissance… »

Le physicien tchèque murmura quelques mots en faisant ses recherches à travers le registre des radars. Aucune balise. Par contre, il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans le bruit de fond. En dehors de l’incident précédent, Radek aurait relégué ce détail au rang de sursauts de rayons gamma vaguement pertinents, peu fréquents, mais pas impossible. A présent, il avait un autre regard et avis tout aussi différent.

« Pas de balise, Colonel. Mais peut-être un signal d’alerte. »

Carter fut à ses côtés en deux secondes, penchée sur les relevés. Elle aussi le voyait. Le rythme ultra régulier, rapide, presque paniqué et désespéré, sur une durée trop courte et soudaine pour venir d’un pulsar. Quelque chose avait appelé à l’aide et la Cité avait répondu par un énorme sursaut d’énergie. Mais toujours aucun signe de vaisseau sur les détecteurs.

Avant que Radek ne puisse ajouter mot, Chuck coupa toutes les discussions avec une annonce que tout le monde redoutait depuis le début.

« On repère un vaisseau dans le système !  
\- Quoi ? souffla Carter. »

Radek jura dans sa langue, un mot que Carter ne comprit que trop bien pour l’avoir entendu des dizaines de fois.

« I-il vient juste d’apparaître ! expliqua le technicien, paniqué. Il n’y avait rien et ensuite il est apparu sur les radars. Apparemment il sort à l’instant d’une fenêtre hyperespace. »

 _Le voici, notre vaisseau en d_ _étresse_ , songea Carter. Toute l’assistance s’était tue et regardait sur l’écran principal le signal du vaisseau approcher de la planète puis se positionner en orbite. Sans aucune tentative de connexion avec Atlantis. C’était loin de les rassurer.

« Ouvrez un canal, commanda Carter. »

Chuck s’exécuta. Carter inspira profondément et serra les poings.

« Vaisseau inconnu, veuillez vous identifier immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle. »

Il n’y eut aucune réponse, pas même des crachotements sur la fréquence. Carter réitéra sa demande plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’un signal apparaisse sur l’écran du technicien.

« Colonel, le vaisseau répond par son et image.  
\- Sur l’écran principal. »

Tout le monde retint sa respiration alors que la vidéo d’abord brouillée et parasitée se forme sur l’écran devant Carter. La voix qui résonna à ce moment, était distordue, Carter ne pouvait décider si elle était humaine, Wraith ou quoi que ce fût d’autre.

« S’il vous plaît, ne tirez pas ! s’écria la voix. »

L’image se stabilisa. Il y avait deux personnes. Humanoïdes à première vue, voire humains, si ce n’était l’étrange pointe qui tirait leurs oreilles vers le haut. La vidéo montrait une immense salle de contrôle, d’un style élégamment épuré, chromé, sombre, blanc et bleu. Il semblait n’y avoir personne d’autre sur le pont, hormis les deux êtres sur l’écran. Le plus proche triturait nerveusement sa moustache d’un roux vif, et derrière lui, au centre d’un poste circulaire fait d’écrans holographiques, une jeune fille à qui Carter n’aurait pas donné plus de vingt ans malgré sa chevelure blanche. Elle se tenait droite, raide, et aussi digne que l’appréhension lui permettait.

Carter fit un signe au technicien, qui envoya leur propre signal, audio et vidéo. La surprise se lut instantanément sur leurs visages. Le rouquin tourna vivement la tête vers la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, perplexe. Ils ne s’étaient visiblement pas attendus à ce que leurs interlocuteurs fussent de race humaine.

« Nous ne tirerons pas, déclara-t-elle. Veuillez vous identifier, voyageurs. »

La jeune fille carra les épaules et releva le menton.

« Je suis Allura, Princesse d’Altea. Notre vaisseau était en perdition. Nous sommes sortis du trou de ver au voisinage de votre planète. Nous ne voulons aucun mal.  
\- Avez-vous envoyé un signal d’alerte à la Cité ? questionna Carter.  
\- Un signal ? La Cité ? répétèrent en chœur les deux passagers.  
\- Je suis le Colonel Samantha Carter et vous êtes en contact avec la Cité d’Atlantis. Nous avons reçu un signal d’alerte quelques heures avant votre arrivée en orbite. En êtes-vous à l’origine ? »

La dénommée Allura ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien n’en sortit. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, sans pouvoir répondre. De son côté l’homme tirait encore plus sur sa moustache, jusqu’à ce que son expression s’illumine littéralement.

« Atlantis ?! s’écria-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aigus. Vous êtes les Lanteans ?! »

 

**°o0o°**

Chacune de leur côté, Allura et Carter se raidirent à la mention des Anciens.

Le nom rappelait de vagues souvenirs à Allura, de vieilles histoires d’alliances et de visites diplomatiques que ses ancêtres avaient organisées pendant des siècles. Elle se souvenait aussi que les derniers contacts avec la civilisation de Lantea remontaient à la prime jeunesse de son père. Elle-même n’en avait jamais rencontrés. La civilisation Lantean semblait s’être évaporée dans le vide sidéral, ne laissant aucune trace.

La mention d’Atlantis parut être pour Coran la réponse à toutes les questions sans réponse qui s’accumulaient depuis leur sortie miraculeuse du trou de ver corrompu.

« Le signal, oui, c’est notre vaisseau qui a du l’envoyer automatiquement à votre Cité ! »

La réponse perturba encore plus leur interlocutrice, qui fronça les sourcils. Allura déglutit, la femme blonde semblait en colère ou très soucieuse. Allura espérait que le nom d’Altea n’était pas associé à la notion d’ennemi. Si les Lanteans étaient toujours en vie, avaient-ils perdu les traces de leur ancienne alliance ? Après tout, plus de dix mille ans s’étaient écoulés…

« S’il vous plaît, souffla Allura. Nous sommes épuisés, notre vaisseau est probablement très endommagé, nous avons besoin d’atterrir dans un endroit sûr. »

Le débat se lisait clairement dans le regard du Colonel, et tout le monde attendait sa décision. Elle se tenait aussi droite qu’Allura, les mains jointes derrière le dos. La princesse comprit que, qui qu’elle puisse être, celle-ci était aux commandes de la Cité.

« Vous pouvez atterrir, déclara-t-elle. Faites en sorte d’être à côté de la Cité. Nous vous attendons en bas. Terminé. »

L’image s’effaça de l’écran principal du pont. Allura inspira profondément, son souffle était haché. Coran poussa un soupir de soulagement, en se remettant aux commandes, pour préparer leur atterrissage.

« Oh !  
\- Coran ? Un problème ? s’inquiéta Allura.  
\- Hum… non, pas vraiment. Seulement une surprise. Atlantis est sur l’océan.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il semble que nous allons devoir… amerrir, Princesse ! expliqua Coran avec une sorte d’amusement et d’excitation. »

Un peu plus tard, le vaisseau sur pilote automatique, amorçait doucement sa descente dans l’atmosphère de la planète.

« Coran… appela Allura tandis qu’ils regardaient tous les deux le paysage défiler. Atlantis ?  
\- Je sais, Princesse… ça semble insensé.  
\- Ça l’est ! N’avaient-ils pas disparu, peu après la construction du château ?  
\- C’est exact… mais le signal que le Château a envoyé à Atlantis est authentique. »

L’océan s’ouvrait à présent tout autour et en dessous d’eux. A l’horizon, la légendaire Cité d’Atlantis trônait au milieu de l’océan, massive, imposante et immense. Le Château paraissait minuscule à côté. Un dôme luminescent couvait toute l’étendue d’Atlantis. Les Lanteans avaient activé leur bouclier. Allura ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur, elle aurait fait de même. Trois points de lumière sortirent alors du dôme et s’approchaient rapidement d’eux. Les systèmes du Château les identifièrent comme de légers engins cylindriques. Le comité d’accueil aurait sûrement commenté Lance. Allura se fit violence pour ne pas penser à leurs Paladins perdus. _Pas maintenant, Allura. D_ _’abord, trouver un abri et réparer le vaisseau._

Le Château aux Lions se posa aussi adroitement que possible sur la surface de l’océan, sans aucun incident, parfaitement adapté à la situation, à la grande surprise d’Allura. Les trois petits vaisseaux s’immobilisèrent autour du Château.

« Princesse Allura, nous vous demandons de rejoindre la Cité.  
\- Je prends une navette, confirma Allura.  
\- Je viens avec vous, Princesse, déclara Coran hors communication. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, le conseiller ouvrit la marche vers le hangar.

 

**°o0o°**

 

Il y avait deux personnes devant elle, des humains, si elle en croyait ses yeux. Impossible. Les seuls humains qu’elle connaissait dans l’espace étaient ses camarades paladins avec qui elle avait quitté la Terre à bord de Blue. Allura et Coran ressemblaient peut-être à des humains, mais ils étaient les derniers Alteans vivants dix mille ans après la destruction de leur monde. D’après ce qu’elle avait compris, il n’y avait d’humains que sur la Terre. La seule autre race relativement humanoïde qu’elle connaissait, étaient les Galras, mais ils n’étaient ni plus ni moins que d’immenses félins pourpres bipèdes. Alors, des humains ? Pidge serra les dents… ou un piège, une illusion. Cette pétasse… comment Shiro l’avait appelée… ? Haggar… était une sorcière. C’était sûrement dans ses cordes !

« Eloignez-vous de Green !! insista Pidge. »

En aucun cas les Lions devaient tomber entre des mains ennemies. Pidge n’était pas la puissante du groupe au corps à corps, mais cette règle-là, elle l’avait parfaitement assimilée.

C’étaient un homme et une femme. Ils portaient tous deux ce qui ressemblait à un ancien modèle de pistolet mitrailleur qu’ils pointèrent automatiquement vers Pidge à son arrivée précipitée. Ils ressemblaient à des soldats. Elle repéra automatiquement, bien malgré elle, sanglés à leurs cuisses et leur taille, quelques couteaux bien à portée de leurs mains. Elle déglutit et raffermit sa prise sur son bayard, serrant les dents.

Ils avaient l’air surpris, et de n’avoir brandi leurs armes que par pur instinct. Ils ne semblaient pas spécialement effrayés par son intervention ni sa posture menaçante. Pidge tenta de ne pas s’en offusquer. Le plus proche de Pidge baissa le canon de son pistolet, l’autre le suivit. _Okay. Le chef, c_ _’est lui_ , songea-t-elle. Il lâcha son arme et leva les mains, paumes vers elle, en un geste universellement pacifique. L’autre ne bougea pas, gardant le canon vers le sol, mais le doigt crispé sur la détente.

« Ton Lion ? questionna le chef, perplexe.  
\- Eloignez-vous-en ! répéta-t-elle. »

La femme qui se tenait en retrait eut un regard vers Green, sourcils froncés. Elle avait l’air pensive et incrédule, comme si elle n’avait jamais vu de robot pareil. Foutaise ! A part quelques galaxies du côté de la Voie Lactée, tout le monde connaissait Voltron et les Lions qui le composaient.

« On va s’éloigner de ton Lion, assura le chef. Teyla ? Un peu plus vers le jumper…  
\- Vous êtes sûr, John ? Elle a beau être une enfant-  
\- Je ne suis pas une enfant ! Je suis un Paladin de Voltron ! Eloignez-vous de Green, maintenant !!  
\- Okay ! Okay ! s’exclama le chef. »

Avec précaution, John fit quelques pas sur le côté, loin du dit Lion, intimant Teyla de faire de même. Ils savaient gérer ça, ils avaient eu leur quota de rencontres mouvementées avec des enfants perdus lourdement armés. Avant tout, désamorcer la situation. L’arme brandie n’avait pas l’air particulièrement menaçante ou dangereuse, mais ils savaient mieux que quiconque qu’il ne fallait jamais juger trop hâtivement. Qui savait, c’était peut-être un taser !

« Tu vois, on s’éloigne de ton Lion, risqua-t-il, encourageant. »

La “gamine” les considéra longuement, intensément, silencieuse, avant de se mettre elle-même en mouvement, latéralement, sans les lâcher du regard ni baisser son arme. Tandis qu’elle approchait de son Lion, John l’observa en retour. Son étrange armure blanche et verte, et son casque protégeant la totalité de sa tête, étaient noircis par endroits, voire un peu fissurés, craquelés. Lorsqu’elle parvint à son Lion, elle posa une main sur la structure métallique.

« Je suis là, ma grande, fit-elle. T’inquiète pas. »

John réalisa alors que le Lion n’était pas une statue, ou une sculpture indigène comme ils l’avaient cru en survolant la clairière. Mais ni plus ni moins qu’un gigantesque robot ou peut-être un vaisseau. Il avait surpris dans le regard de la gamine, la même affection et inquiétude qu’il pouvait lui même avoir pour son propre jumper ou la Cité. Piloter, contrôler ou simplement être régulièrement en contact avec la technologie Lantean d’Atlantis, laissait une marque, une connexion, et un attachement.

« Ton Lion, c’est un robot ? s’enquit-il. »

Il récolta de Teyla un regard surpris et perplexe. La gamine fronça les sourcils.

« Green est un robot pilotable. Il fait partie de Voltron, répondit-elle avec défiance.  
\- Voltron ? C’est quoi ? Une armée ? Une escouade ? »

La question sembla la prendre au dépourvu.

« Vous… vous ne connaissez pas Voltron ?  
\- On devrait ? »

Elle baissa son arme d’un cran, visiblement perturbée par la réponse.

« Vous ne connaissez pas Voltron ?  
\- Non…  
\- Et… Zarkon, vous connaissez ?  
\- Pas plus que Voltron. »

Son arme fut complètement baissée, elle posa une main sur son casque.

« Mais dans quel coin paumé de l’univers j’ai atterri, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas quel nom officiel a cette planète, mais nous, on l’appelle M4G-357, tenta John. »

Il l’entendit murmurer “ça n’a aucun sens” en secouant la tête. Elle s’adossa à son robot Lion au niveau de ce qui ressemblait à une gigantesque patte terminée par d’aussi gigantesques griffes. C’était ce robot qui n’avait aucun sens, à l’humble avis de John.

« Ecoute. On est seulement en mission d’exploration. On a vu ton Lion en survolant la zone, et on est allé voir.  
\- On ne te veut aucun mal, renchérit Teyla. Ni à toi, ni à ton Lion. »

Avant que John ne pût dire quoi que ce fut, l’Athosienne détacha son P90 et l’abandonna à ses pieds pour s’éloigner de lui et approcher doucement de la gamine. Cette dernière s’en aperçut lorsque Teyla ne fut qu’à deux mètres, perdue dans ses réflexions et la grande inquiétude qui peignait ses traits, la rage s’étant dissipée. Elle eut un mouvement pour brandir de nouveau son arme, mais Teyla fut plus rapide. John s’était presque attendu à ce qu’elle la désarme d’un geste, elle le pourrait, elle le faisait sur des molosses. Au lieu de cela, Teyla posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je te promets que nous ne sommes pas un danger pour vous deux. »

Teyla sentit sous ses mains l’étrange matériau de l’armure, protégeant la frêle stature de la jeune fille. Ses épaules voûtées trahissaient sa fatigue. Teyla choisit son sourire le plus rassurant et maternel possible de son répertoire.

« Tu as besoin d’aide, je pense, ajouta-t-elle doucement. Peut-être que nous pouvons t’aider. »

Les pensées de Pidge fusaient dans tous les sens, rarement utiles, mais surtout inquiétantes et angoissantes. Elle était sur une planète inconnue, qui n’avait aucune connaissance de Zarkon, ni de Voltron et sa lutte contre l’Empire Galra. Elle était perdue. Elle était fatiguée. Le rush d’adrénaline s’était évaporé, le contre-coup du crash la rattrapait d’un coup. Si elle n’avait pas déjà été adossée à Green, Pidge aurait titubé.

La femme gardait ses mains sur ses épaules, dans une étreinte aussi rassurante que possible. Pidge ne tenta pas de s’en défaire. C’était peut-être une mauvaise idée, mais elle était presque capable de lui faire confiance. Elle ressemblait un peu à Allura.

« Je… me suis crashée sur cette planète, expliqua-t-elle finalement.  
\- Ton Lion est endommagé ?  
\- Non, c’est une grande fille solide, répondit-elle non sans fierté, tapotant la carlingue. Elle est… à court de jus. Elle se repose. »

Entre temps, le chef, John si elle se souvenait bien -un nom étrangement Terrien-, s’était approché d’elles. Il observait Green sous toutes ses coutures, plutôt impressionné. Pidge sourit. Green comme Red, étaient pourtant les plus petits Lions de Voltron.

« Ton robot Lion, c’est un vaisseau, c’est ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment tu en es sortie ?  
\- Par le- »

Pidge sentit la présence de Green renouer leur connexion, pratiquement une fraction de seconde avant d’entendre les moteurs principaux se réactiver. Ce qui faisait office d’yeux à Green, s’illumina alors. Pidge se redressa sur ses pieds, fatigue et lassitude oubliée par l’immense joie et soulagement de la voir active et surtout sentir de nouveau sa présence. Elle se tourna vers le Lion et leva les bras, enthousiaste.

« TU ES REVEILLEE !! s’écria-t-elle. Bon retour parmi nous !! »

Le ronronnement des réacteurs augmenta d’un cran, en un bourdonnement puissant, et le robot se mit en mouvement, John fit un bond en arrière, jurant. L’énorme robot Lion se redressa sur ses pattes et pivota pour se positionner devant la jeune fille extatique. Il baissa ce qui constituait sa tête, et ouvrit la gueule. John vit une rampe se déplier vers le sol, invitant sa pilote à monter à bord. Il baissa son arme qu’il avait instinctivement relevée.

« Wow, souffla-t-il. Ce truc… est vraiment un vaisseau ? »

L’imposante structure du Lion faisait passer le jumper pour une gélule. Si ce robot volait, John se demandait à quel point il pouvait être malléable.

Pidge souriait en recevant le flot d’idées et de pensées de Green à travers leur connexion. D’abord, beaucoup de questions sur son état de santé. Puis un check up des systèmes. La fatigue empêcha Pidge d’analyser efficacement les données, mais elle retint l’essentiel. Green fonctionnait sur ses dernières réserves d’énergie, les systèmes de survie étaient encore hors-service, la radio courte-portée était en marche. Il faudrait plus de temps pour remettre en marche les détecteurs longue portée.

Pour faire court, Green ne pouvait que « marcher » et envoyer ou recevoir des signaux pas plus loin que l’orbite de la planète. Et elle ne savait toujours pas où elle s’était écrasée.

Green eut une pensée curieuse pour le groupe d’humains que Pidge avait trouvé près d’elle. _Des humains ?_

« Oui, c’est bizarre, je sais, répondit Pidge à haute voix. »

_Pas une menace._

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Teyla, qui regardait la jeune fille chuchoter pour elle-même en regardant le robot, se rendit compte qu’elle s’adressait directement à lui. D’une manière ou d’une autre, ils avaient tous les deux une discussion.

« Ils peuvent peut-être nous aider, tu penses ? »

Il y eut un petit flottement, puis Teyla la vit acquiescer silencieusement, soucieuse, et enfin se tourner vers eux.

« Voici Green, le Lion Vert de Voltron, fit-elle en désignant le robot. Mon nom est… Pidge, je suis un Paladin de Voltron, et la pilote de Green. »

**Author's Note:**

> Petite précision chronologique de cette fic qui se veut une version alternative de la saison 2 : côté SG-A, Carter est aux commandes, alors situons le quelque part dans la saison 4.
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
